Taking it back
by SiobhanSnape
Summary: Five years after Voldemort had won the war, Hermione was tierd of hiding.


Hermione Granger hummed as she climbed the stairs to her room at the leaky cauldron. Its had been five years since the war ended, the Dark side winning. She was wanted person, number three on the Hit List only after Harry and Ron of course.

Opening the door to her room she scanned the room and took in the small bed and bedside table, walking over to the window she pulled the drapes aside and looked down at the streets below. Everything had turned dark and gloomy since the war. Its had been two years since she'd been back to Diagon Alley. Harry, Ron and herself had spent years on the run. Dodging Death Eaters and crooked ministry Officials.

Letting the drape go, she turned towards the bed and set her bag on it. Pulling out her Rifle and a base to set it on, she moved the drapes out of the way again and nudged open her window. She smiled as the fresh air came in. She set up her gun and then kneeled on the ground and peered through the scope.

Last year she had split from Ron and Harry. They had been in a safe house in America for almost a year when she'd decided she'd had it.

"_I'm leaving" she'd said to them one night._

"_what do you mean?" Harry said and stood "you can't be on your own. You know what they're doing to muggle borns!"_

"_you can't leave. Your safe with us" Ron pleaded._

"_We have to stop running. You guys can stay here if you want. But I'm going to go do something about this." she stood and grabbed Harry's hand. "I'll be okay. One day I will come back and we will be able to be with our families like we want to"_

With that she had apperated before either friend could stop her.

Shaking the memories from her head she stood and smiled as the door opened. And in walked the two oldest Weasley.

"took you long enough I've been here for almost an hour." She said and hugged them.

They had been hiding out in Romania when she'd found them.

"_Hermione!" Bill said when she walked into the house. She laughed as he scooped her up into a big hug and then handed her over to Charlie. "What are you doing here? Where are Ron and Harry?"_

"_I left them in a safe house in America" she said and looked down at her feet. _

"_why are you here alone" Charlie asked and rubbed her arm. _

_Looking up at him she let a few tears fall "I need your help"_

She had filled them in on her plan to take down the strongest Death Eaters and Ministry Officials. Explaining that she'd had proper training from her father on guns. She told them how she knew that in the Magical world gun's weren't common and it was the best way to rid their world of the evils that had it held captive.

Both men had agreed to help her, they had trained and trained. She had taught them how to shoot, and in return they had told her how everyone was. Molly and Arthur had been hiding in Australia with the rest of the Weasley clan, Flur and Victorie included. Several of her friends from school had been lost of the last few years, including Lavender Brown and Dean Thomas. Neville Longbottum was their spy in Hogwarts, keeping the children safe and smuggling the new first year muggle borns out. She was surprised to find out that Neville was smuggling them to Severus And Remus in a small town in Ireland. The two former Professors had put together a small school to keep the children safe and educated while the war was raging on.

"Sorry were late, we almost got caught by the snatchers" Bill said sheepishly and she just shook her head.

"I'm all set up. Did you bring yours?" she asked and got her answer when they both pulled their own rifles from their rucksacks. "Good, Tom was kind enough to allow me to hire out the room next door. Now go get set up. Our esteemed Minister Malfoy will be arriving soon"

It had come as a shock to her when she bumped into Pansy Parkinson several months ago. The girl was badly beaten and bruised. Hermione had healed her up and then listened to the girl tell her about how even though she was a pure blood and worked at the ministry the higher ups still treated her like shit. Pansy had quickly agreed that she would spy for Hermione and one week ago she'd gotten and letter and a detailed Itinerary of where and when most of the Death eaters and Ministry Officials would be.

She had thanked Pansy and sent a letter to Harry and Ron telling them it was time to gather as many as they could and come back home. Looking through her scope again she smiled as she saw Lucius Malfoy strolling down the street like he had no care in the world. She Whistled to her two accomplices and cocked her gun, she spotted Draco and his wife behind Lucius and cursed, he wasn't supposed to be there.

_She was sitting in a muggle park in London eating a quick lunch when she saw him approaching. One of her contacts had owled her and told her when and where to be. She shook her head and stood, she'd been set up. When he stopped in front of her, she put her hand on her hip, feeling secure in knowing her glock was there. _

"_Malfoy"_

"_Granger" he said and she could see the panic in his eyes " I was told I would be meeting with someone who could help me with my father"_

"_that would be me? What do you need?"_

"_you're the one? You're the one who had been taking out Ministry Officials?" he asked and she almost laughed at how shocked he looked._

"_Me and a few others" she said and smiled at him "you're on our side right?"_

"_yes, have been since Hogwarts. Look…" he said and took a deep breath "I can get you information that you need. I have a list of people who are crooked in the Ministry and also a list of Death Eaters and where they live."_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when Draco's eyes spotted her, she watched as he quickly made excuses for him and his young wife and left.

Soon several shots rang out in the air and Witch's and Wizards alike were running for cover, minutes later while Hermione was hugging Bill and Charlie goodbye, only three people were left on the street, a very dead Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and Thomas Crabb.

She apperated straight to her warehouse. She'd bought it after she left the boys last year. The muggle who sold it to her thought she was a clothing designer named Mildred Henkel. Walking over to her makeshift kitchen she grabbed her pile of mail and leaned against the counter.

_Hermione,_

_We got your letter and will be there as soon as we can. The American Ministry is willing to help. We have several hundred wizards ready to fight. Just point me in the direction of Moldy Voldy and we'll finish this._

_We miss you so much and can't wait to see you_

_Love Harry_

Hermione smiled and quickly scanned though her other letter, the Weasleys were coming in and Severus and Remus would be there by the end of the day. Looking around her home she took and deep breath and pulled out her wand. She would need several hundred cots, pillows and blankets. Its would take a week to plan the Ministry raid, and give everyone their assignments.

After three hours she plopped down into her overstuffed orange chair and sighed. They would be here soon. She would be able to hug Harry and Ron and know that it soon would be over, that they could have their world back.

After taking a quick shower she stood in her living room toweling off her hair when she heard several loud pops. "Hermione!" she turned to see Ron and Harry smiling at her.

"I'm so glad to see you guys!" she said and was squished between the two in a hug, laughing she looked over their shoulders and saw the rest of the Weasleys beaming at her. After a round of hugs and catching up, she told them about her plan. Harry informed her that the troops were waiting on the outskirts of town. She told him she had more then enough room. And he quickly left with a pop to retrieve them.

Three weeks later Hermione was once again peering through her scope, this time she was perched on a box in the Astronomy Tower in Hogwarts. Last week they had taken back the school and now she watched as Harry and Voldemort circled each other flinging hex's back and forth. She was humming a Garth Brooks song as she took people out.

And then a loud bang erupted behind her. She grabbed her glock out of the holster on her hip and aimed it at the man who came barreling at her. Percy Weasley had shown his true allegiance when they'd taken back Hogwarts, they had left him barely alive outside of gates.

"Percy, get out while you still can because I promise this time I will kill you" she spat. And then shivered when he smiled back at her and pulled out his own gun. They both got a shot off at the same time, and as Hermione fell to the ground she heard another shot ring out, and she could feel someone pulling her up and telling her that Harry had won, she was going to live.

She smiled and nodded her head. It was over, her family and friends could live in peace.

Harry stood if front of his best friends grave, It had been a year to the day since the final Battle at Hogwarts. While they had all been rounding up Death Eaters and crying for the ones they had lost, Harry and Ron had run up the Astronomy Tower to get Hermione. As they climbed the last steps they heard two shots and Harry and Ron pulled out their own Glocks and slammed the door open. Seeing percy standing over Hermione he shot him again and rushed to her side. He told her the war was over and that she would be okay, he had prayed so hard then that she would live.

She had died in his arms.

Leaning down he dusted the tombstone and laid some new flowers down. "We miss you Hermione. Ron's getting married tomorrow, and Ginny is pregnant. You would be so proud of the was we've all bounced back." he wiped a tear away and stood "I'll save you a seat next to me at the wedding. I know your spirit will be with us"

He looked at the stone one more time and then left.

_Hermione Granger_

_Best Friend to the Boy who Lived_

_The Wizarding World's Hero_

_And one hell of a shot_


End file.
